A Night We'll Never Forget
by Okamitaretsu
Summary: In hindsight, maybe allowing Yang to drag her younger sister and friends away for an innocent night of 'fun' three days before Weiss and Ruby's wedding wasn't the brightest idea. After a night of irresponsible drinking, one person gone missing, an accidental wedding, an unplanned kidnapping, and the robbery of a lifetime... the revelation came a little too late. They fucked up.
1. Chapter 1

Day before the Wedding – 3:15PM

"I'm going to kill her."

Blake watched as Weiss paced in front of her with all the grace and elegance of a Schnee and the rage of a rampaging Ursa. As amusing as it was at first, Blake worried for the heiress. It had now been almost two days since they had last heard from Ruby and the others. In hindsight, maybe allowing Yang to drag her younger sister away for an innocent night of 'fun' three days before the wedding wasn't the brightest idea.

"I'm going to wrap my hands around that insufferable oaf's neck the instant I see her!" Weiss shrieked before turning around to face the Faunus. Her eyes glinted dangerously as they narrowed. "You're going to help explain to my fiancé why her sister suddenly disappeared."

Blake sighed and returned the heiress' glare with a flat look. "As much as I'd love to bury your dirty deeds from our team leader," She began dryly, "I don't think Ruby would appreciate being a single child on the day of her wedding, Weiss."

"You can't be sure of that," Weiss groused darkly before turning to the only other occupant in the room. "Have you gotten any word from Jaune?"

Pyrrha sat on the comfortable leather couch located within Weiss' office, a worried frown gracing her lips as she gazed down at her scroll. Her messages were never responded to and her numerous calls were left unanswered. The Huntress bit her lip, wondering why Jaune and the others fell completely out of contact. This was definitely not normal behavior, especially from her team leader who always responded to her calls almost instantly.

"No," She shook her head even as she sent another message through her scroll. Still, she glanced up to offer Weiss a reassuring smile. "But don't worry. I'm sure everything's perfectly fine and they just..." Pyrrha grasped desperately for a plausible explanation. "…got lost?"

Weiss stared at her.

"Alright, so the chances of three grown Huntresses and Hunter getting lost in Downtown Vale are slim," Pyrrha conceded. "But that doesn't mean they won't get back in time for the wedding." She glanced at Blake for help as she tried to reason with the Schnee heiress. "This is Ruby we're talking about, after all. A horde of Grimm couldn't keep her away from you."

"She's right, you know." Blake said from her spot against Weiss' desk. "I'm sure it was just a minor complication and they're already on their way back." Of course, seeing as how Yang Xiao Long was a major factor… Blake wasn't as convinced. Handling Grimm? No problem. Their young leader was as fearless as she was powerful and Blake would never doubt her skills. But this was – most likely – not a horde of Grimm Ruby was facing but rather her older sister. Still, their combined words of reassurance seemed to somewhat mollify Weiss as the young twenty-three year old moved to sit beside Pyrrha, a fond smile on her lips.

"That's true," Weiss admitted quietly, expression soft as she gazed down to twirl the simple yet elegant ring on her left hand. The delicate silver band fit perfectly around her finger like flowing coils. On top, a dark oval ruby gleamed. She thought back on the young Huntress' words as she slid the ring on Weiss for the first time. _So I know that you're always with me, huh dolt?_ The heiress thought to herself, lips curled with that fond smile as her manicured fingertips traced over the gem tenderly.

The other two women in the room allowed her this moment, sharing a knowing look. Nobody could say they were surprised when Ruby finally managed to propose to the heiress. The two had been dating since their second year at Beacon and had even gained the blessing from both Taiyang… and after much convincing, Weiss' father. Still, that hadn't stopped the young brunette from anxiously preparing and stressing over the smallest of details to make sure everything was perfect.

A sudden ringing filled the quiet room and startled the three Huntresses.

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she gazed down at her scroll to check the incoming call. "It's from Jaune!" She said to the others, surprise and relief obvious in her tone as she accepted the call and placed it on speaker for all three to hear. "Jaune! Are you-" The Huntress didn't get to finish as Jaune frantically cut her off.

"Pyrrha!" The usually cheerful Jaune Arc sounded anything but, alerting the three Huntresses in the room that something was definitely wrong. "Pyrrha I don't have much time! We need help!" He cried out, his voice full of panic. Blake and Weiss shared an anxious look while Pyrrha eyed her scroll with worry. "We screwed up- Oh man we screwed up so bad-"

"Jaune," Pyrrha interrupted Jaune's panicked babble with what she hoped was a soothing tone. "Jaune, calm down and take some deep breaths then tell us what happened, alright?"

"You have to help us!" Jaune continued as if he hadn't heard the Huntress, sounding even more frantic as the seconds passed. "We're not in Vale- we're in Downtown Atlas," Three pairs of eyes widened at the sudden information. Ruby, Yang, and Jaune should have only been gone for one night in Downtown Vale.

"A-And I'm not supposed to be calling you b-but after everything that's happened I-" The sound of a door slamming violently against the wall came from Jaune's side of the call followed quickly by a girlish scream and an enraged roar.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR! I KNEW YOU WOULD SQUEAL THE MOMENT I TURNED MY BACK ON YOU!" Yang Xiao Long's yell was easy to identify through Jaune's shrill screaming.

The three women eyed the scroll with varying degrees of emotion.

Blake covered her face with a slender hand as she held back a suffering groan, already knowing who was most likely responsible for whatever happened in the last two days.

"TURN IT OFF!" Yang roared through the sound of what seemed to be the start of a scuffle between her and Jaune for his scroll.

"No! We can't fix this by ourselves anymore Yang!" Jaune cried out amongst the chaos. Something crashed to the floor and broke as the struggle continued. A loud animal-like squeal suddenly joined the mess of sounds. It sounded… familiar to the three Huntresses. Almost as if it were coming from a…

"Was that," Blake began, her tone incredulous.

"…a Boarbatusk," Weiss finished, voice utterly flat.

Pyrrha gaped at her scroll, unable to understand what was happening. Weiss pinched the bridge of her nose and inhaled deeply. Blake could already feel a migraine forming.

"I said no scrolls, Jaune! Now give me the damn thing already!"

"N-No! We need their help! We need to tell them, Yang!"

"Tell them what? That you married a hooker?!"

The office room went utterly silent other than the sounds coming from Pyrrha's scroll.

The Boarbatusk in the background squealed louder.

Blake and Weiss gaped at the scroll in Pyrrha's now dangerously tight grip, the red haired woman's expression shadowed by her bangs.

The room was filled with a dangerous atmosphere.

Jaune, Pyrrha's boyfriend of four years and now apparent husband to a hooker from Atlas, wailed as the squeals of the Boarbatusk continued to get louder almost obnoxiously. "You know it meant nothing!" He cried desperately, the scuffle now turning into what seemed like and outright struggle for the scroll. "At least I'm not the one who lost their own sister in another continent one day before her WEDDING!"

The temperature in the room plummeted drastically.

Blake could actually see her breath ghosting in front of her. She'd be impressed if she wasn't slightly terrified at the look the Schnee heiress held. Terrified for Yang, that is. Not for the first time, Blake wondered if Yang liked flirting with death.

"Shut up! Shut up! You know we can totally find her!" Yang cried out as she panicked, knowing that the magnitude of their problem was heard through their line. The Boarbatusk must have despised the lack of attention it was receiving because it now started squealing with a vengeance, eager to ruin its enemies hearing if it couldn't gouge them out. "SUN! FOR THE LOVE OF- SHUT THAT THING UP!"

 _Sun…? Sun went along with them..?_ _Of course_ , Blake thought, the last shred of hope she had for this situation shriveling up and dying in some dark, damp corner.

"Dude, I'm not the one that put the Boarbatusk in the bathroom…" The monkey Faunus' complaint could barely be heard through the commotion.

A suddenly triumphant sound left Yang's lips along with a distraught shout from Jaune before the line cut off abruptly.

A deafening silence filled the office room.

Blake gazed at the two silent Huntresses, contemplating on how to breach the subject.

"So," Amber eyes peered at Weiss first before focusing on Pyrrha.

Pyrrha remained silent, expression still hidden as she gazed down at her scroll.

"Can someone explain to me," Weiss began, her voice as frigid as the land she was born in, cutting through the air dangerously as she rose from her position on the couch with a grace only few could ever hope to replicate. "Why we allowed Yang Xiao Long to drag my fiancé out of my sight days before our wedding?"

The scroll in Pyrrha's hand abruptly broke as the Huntress' iron-like grip crushed it with no hope of it ever being repaired. Pyrrha raised her head, a smile that promised nothing short of pain and death as the broken pieces of her scroll fell from her hands to the floor.

"Someone should also explain to me why Jaune," the pieces that remained in her hand did an impressionable job of turning into dust, "…married a hooker?"

Keeping in mind that two of the most well-known and renowned Huntresses of their lifetime were seething a few feet in front of her, Blake responded their questions with all of the seriousness and caution this situation deserved.

"In hindsight, maybe letting Yang drag Ruby and Jaune off wasn't the most… Weiss idea," Blake responded dryly.

The banshee-like screech that immediately followed and almost blew her eardrums was well worth it. After all, with Yang as good as dead, someone had to pick up the burden of making puns in their team. She might as well start practicing now.

Author's Note: Sooooo yeah. First fanfic. The idea is somewhat inspired by the movie The Hangover but I'll be keeping the crazy shit that goes down (hopefully) somewhat logical to the RWBY universe. Or, as much as I possibly can. Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue and any helpful criticism is most welcomed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heeey guuuuys. So. I have no excuses. None, whatsoever. I'm just trash at being even remotely productive. I'm sorry. So very, very sorry. Anywho, writing is really hard. Here's the most I've ever written in one sitting. 3,550 words of pure trash. Enjoy.**

 **-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-**

 **3 Days before the Wedding – 9:05 PM  
Location: ?**

"… _It's her wedding gift… very noble cause… Weiss' grandmother in Atlas… -she'll appreciate…"_

" _-f course! Anything for Miss Rose!"_

Dazed silver eyes blinked open as Ruby began to stir from her sleep, broken murmurs of some conversation in the background rousing her.

 _Is… that Yang talking,_ she wondered to herself, thoughts still groggy and out of place. The young Huntress groaned and reached up to rub at her eyes, a general feeling of heaviness overtaking her body. _That cough syrup hit me harder than usual,_ she thought as she blinked back the tears from her earlier nap.

Cough syrup. Ruby Rose, twenty-one years old and one of the most feared Huntresses in her time… drank cough syrup. The strawberry flavored ones that came in little plastic cups and is meant for children. Because she hated taking pills. Or any type of medicine, really. She hadn't even wanted to take it but Weiss had been utterly absolute. _It was only a sneeze or two…_ Ruby thought to herself with a fond grin, remembering how her fiancé had tried – and failed – to hide her worry by pushing the bottle into a startled Yang's hand and practically demanded for the blonde brawler to give a small doze to her younger sister before heading out or else Ruby wasn't going anywhere. Seeing as how it had already been an uphill battle with the heiress to get Ruby out of the house for the night, Yang was quick to agree. _Still… how much did Yang give me anyways? The normal amount doesn't knock me out…_

Still somewhat confused at that, Ruby looked around from her seat on the stylish airship they had 'borrowed' from the Schnee Dust Company. Both Ruby and Jaune had wanted to use a commercial airship rather than the privatized SDC one meant for higher ranking officials only. Yang thought otherwise and, despite their many refusals, had practically carried the two into the airship with an eager Sun trailing behind.

The blonde brawler had planned on taking Ruby out for a night of fun, seeing as how the usually active leader had been banned from Hunts two weeks before the wedding by a certain Ice Queen. After much begging, a heavy dose of puppy eyes from one Ruby Rose, and a whole lot of whining, the sisters had managed to convince Weiss. Pyrrha and Jaune had arrived soon after from Mistral. After having invited both of them to the trip, Jaune had happily accepted while Pyrrha had declined with a smile, saying how she wanted to help an anxious Weiss and sleep deprived Blake with the wedding. With Ruby and Jaune in tow, Yang had heavily suggested seeing the sights Vale had to offer by taking a tour over the city by airship. They certainly hadn't been expecting to meet a certain monkey faunus on the way there. Ruby grinned, knowing Weiss would have definitely been harder to convince if she knew Sun Wukong would have joined the party.

She frowned when she felt a slight itch on her arm, still not used to the new clothes she had recently bought on a shopping trip with Weiss. The young Huntress donned a crimson cardigan with a v neck and the sleeves ending at her elbows. Underneath that she wore a black undershirt and dark jeans. The heiress had declared that the material was the best Vale had to offer but Ruby just found the damn thing itchy.

A soft snore beside her caught her attention. The brunette blinked and finally took notice of her blond companion beside her. Jaune mumbled something in his sleep, head bowed almost uncomfortably as he dozed in his seat. The young leader of Team JNPR wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark slacks.

"Guess I wasn't the only one to knock out," Ruby mumbled to herself, amused at the fact that they should be taking in the pretty sight of downtown Vale at night and both her and Jaune had been out like a light. Not wanting to miss out on what she knew must be a wonderful sight the brunette parted the curtains on the passenger window to the right of her seat and peered down.

And saw nothing but water.

She pulled the curtains together to close them, paused for a moment, and parted them once more.

Nothing but dark, murky water as far as the eye could see.

She stared blankly down the window.

"Okay. So Vale's underwater."

Her hand suddenly reached over to grasp Jaune's shirt collar and shook him vigorously, startling the slumbering blonde as she practically dragged him closer to the passenger window.

"R-Ruby wha-" Jaune didn't get to finish as his face was plastered to the window by Ruby, who was slowly starting to panic from Jaune's sudden silence fearing the blonde had seen exactly what she saw.

"…..Why is Vale underwater…?" He blinked, eyes still drowsy from sleep.

"Oh god."

"Ruby."

"I know."

"Vale-"

"-is underwater."

"When-"

"I don't know."

"Oh god."

The terrifying revelation of Vale's sudden and watery demise was cut short by a familiar laugh.

"...Yang," Their eyes widened in unison. Both quickly rose and peered over the passenger seats in front of them, immediately finding the source of laughter.

Yang was beside the pilot as he steered the airship and sported a mischievous grin that Ruby was all too familiar with. The blonde was wearing jeans and a simple white tank top underneath a brown leather jacket that matched her boots. As Yang talked to the young man, her aura sensed a dark and ominous danger behind her. She slowly turned her head to face the threat and her grin dropped as a nervous look took its place.

"Hey guys! You're… up!" She greeted with nervous laughter before getting out of the cockpit and closing the door behind her to keep the pilot unaware of the conversation bound to happen. As Yang moved towards them down the aisle she swore she could feel a type of heaviness in the room that promised danger and pain. That dangerous feeling came almost exclusively from Ruby, whose eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Jaune simply shot Yang a worried look.

"I thought you guys would have slept a little longer since, you know, it's been pretty hectic what with the _wedding_ and that long mission Jaune just came back from," she rambled while forcing a wide grin, her cheeks stretching so much it hurt. Silver eyes glinted dangerously. She widened her grin further. "And I mean you guys _are_ still growing Hunters and Huntresses. Heck, even I am! So why don't we just…" Yang calmly yet forcefully tried to usher them back down to their seats. "…take a nice, long nap? There we go-"

Two strong hands quickly reached up and tugged down at Yang's leather jacket bringing her face to face with Ruby.

"Yang." Her name never sounded as terrifying coming from Ruby as it did just now.

"Yeah Rubes?" Yang offered an innocent smile. The room got heavier.

Ruby took a quick glance at the window before focusing back on Yang.

"Is Vale… underwater?"

" _Technically_...? No."

Ruby simply nodded. Her grip tightened. Jaune noticed this and wasn't too fond of the idea of being caught up in this sisterly bonding moment. He shifted slightly over and tried to pull away from Yang's hand which still remained lodged atop his shoulder. Yang responded by gripping tighter. Jaune could clearly see the family resemblance.

The room was filled with a tense silence. Yang figured she should try to lighten the mood and her sentence.

"However, with the way global warming is going… I wouldn't be surprised if Vale _will_ be underwater unless we do something soon." Yang laughed loudly, patting her younger sister's shoulder. "Maybe we could build a gun that could shoot global warming, huh Rubes?" She gazed into Ruby's eyes with a wide grin, hoping to reignite that tender sibling love they shared.

Ruby just stared. "Yang. Where are we going?"

"Sis, didn't dad always tell us that it's not _where_ you're going, but the journey that you take and the friendships that you forge along the way?" She raised her hand from Ruby's shoulder and placed it above her own heart. Jaune thought she was laying it a bit too thick there. He figured since Ruby's bad cop wasn't working all too well, it was time to bring in his good cop.

"Yang, we're going to find out eventually you know. The sooner you tell us the better and I'm pretty sure we can handle it. We're all adults here after all." He offered her a smile. Ruby gave a quick nod while still keeping her tight grip and blank stare.

Yang sighed and decided she might as well face the music.

"Well… I _might_ have convinced the pilot to change our course a bit." Her voice steadily got quieter with each word. She mumbled the last part out. "…to Atlas."

"Atlas." Ruby said.

" _Atlas?_ " Jaune asked incredulously.

"Atlas!" Yang said with fake cheer and finally released Jaune's shoulder to clap her hands together. "Surprise! Talk about a great bachelorette party, am I right? I just wanted you to experience something new. And I know you've been restless because of the lack of hunts so I was hoping you'd enjoy visiting a new place with your big sister and friends." She tried pleading her case one final time.

Ruby blinked as she nodded and slowly released her grip on Yang's leather jacket to hold her older sister's hands instead. Her blank stare was replaced by an exasperated look however there was a touch of fond amusement dancing in her silver eyes. "We didn't have to leave the Kingdom for my party, you know? Though I do appreciate the lengths you're willing to go to make me have a good time." She stood up from her chair to hug the surprised blonde. Yang grinned widely and quickly wrapped her arms around Ruby, happy and relieved that the dangerous Huntress had resided and her little sister had returned to her once more. "I can't promise anything about Weiss, though." Yang's blood went cold at the heiress' mention and the thought of her future wrath.

"Uh, sorry to break this family moment… but we're still going back to Vale, right Ruby?" Jaune asked, hand raised somewhat as if he was unsure of where this was going.

Ruby pulled back from her now rather limp embrace courtesy of Yang and looked thoughtfully at Jaune. "I guess so. How long have we been in the air, anyways?"

Yang shook the thoughts of her imminent demise at the hands of one short Ice queen from her head and looked at her scroll. "I'd say about-"

"-three hours or so." A familiar voice cut her off.

Three pairs of eyes immediately turned to look at where the voice came from. Sun cheerfully waved at them from his chair two aisles behind and across Ruby and Jaune's. "Sup guys." Sun had not changed much in his style of clothing, wearing a similar outfit from their Beacon years and still proudly showing off his abs.

"Have you been here this entire time?" Jaune questioned, eyebrow raised at the monkey faunus.

"Oh yeah," Sun nodded as he reached down his bag of chips before tossing one into his mouth.

"…Why haven't you said anything?" Ruby asked.

Sun shrugged his shoulders as he swallowed before answering. "I wanted to see where it was going. Didn't want to interrupt you guys." He finished his chips quickly and crumpled up the bag before tossing it into to a nearby trash can that was littered with other bags of chips and snacks.

Ruby's eyes were momentarily drawn to the bag of snacks and chips before she forced her attention back on Sun. "Sun, you've been awake this entire time right?"

"Pretty much. Maybe a nap here and there." Sun responded as he opened up another bag. Ruby wondered if there was a similar compartment in her passenger seat.

"So you must have known that Yang was not taking us to downtown Vale… right? Why didn't you wake us?"

Sun got a thoughtful look on his face. "Well, when the airship started flying over the ocean, I thought to myself 'Sun, we're definitely not going to downtown Vale'. So naturally, like the resourceful and responsible leader that I am, I went to confront Yang. Because _man_ were the both of you knocked out. Like, seriously. Were you drugged or something? Anyways, Yang was like, 'Sun, you sexy beast you. I knew someone as smart and good looking as you would have figured me out. Very well, my true intentions are to go to Atlas to party hard with the king of parties. You.' While I still appreciated her truthful and awe-filled wishes to party with me, I realized that the noble thing to do would be turning this ship around. Until the clever minx that is Yang pointed me to the minibar and the massage chairs. And honestly?" He gave them a serious look. "I'm weak." He flipped on a switch on the chair, making it vibrate loudly as his eyes closed and he released a low groan. "God, I'm so weak…"

They all stared at him.

"….What?"

"I didn't say you were a sexy beast. Or... any of that." Yang said voice incredulous.

"Aha! Doesn't feel good being lied to, huh Yang?!" Sun cried out suddenly, pointing his finger accusingly at Yang from his chair.

Yang rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, muttering loudly, "Why don't you go suck a dick?"

Sun gasped before responding with a, "Why don't you suck two dicks?!"

"No you!" Yang suddenly yelled, her eyes flashing red as she held up her hand. "But FIVE dicks!"

Sun, looking wholly offended at the notion of sucking so many dicks in one sitting, stood up from his chair and started doing hand job motions with both of his hands while heatedly responding, "YOU'RE SUCKING EIGHT DICKS FROM EVERY DIRECTION JUST LIKE AN OMNI DIRECTIONAL DICK! SUCK! FEST!"

Yang's furious battle roar could be heard throughout the entire airship as she moved to launch herself to the still handjob motioning Sun before Jaune stepped in between them, Ruby just staring at the scene with wide eyes and a quiet mumble of, "That's a lot of dicks…"

"Enough!" Jaune cried out as he spread his arms out to keep both blondes from exploding into a fight inside of a _very_ fragile airship thousands of miles above sea level. "I don't care which one of you can suck the most dicks! And frankly? I don't EVER want to know! All I want to know is… can we turn this godforsaken ship around and go back to Vale?!"

Yang and Sun glared at each other from across the aisle before Sun moodily sat back down on his chair and flipped on another switch. The chair vibrated even louder. Yang scoffed and sat in the chair across from Ruby and Jaune. "We can't. We didn't have much fuel to begin with, and it was just enough for a one way trip to Atlas," she responded, eyes still somewhat a light red.

"How long would it take to refuel?" Ruby asked.

"By the time we refuel and head back to Vale, we would have wasted the entire night and most of the morning."

Ruby sighed. "So regardless, we're stuck in Atlas for a while."

Yang nodded. "Pretty much. The least we could do is enjoy our time there and see the Atlas' Private Weapons Expo from Ironwood that I had planned to give you as a bachelorette gift."

Ruby's eyes widened. "…Private Weapons Expo? _Ironwood's_ Private Weapons Expo?" Her voice was filled with awe.

"Yup."

"The one where they show the most secret, most advanced tech they have? And only super-secret private people can see them? Because they're so secret?!"

"The very same." Yang grinned, reaching into her pocket to pull out a small stack of tickets.

Ruby gaped as she stared at the tickets almost reverently. "…I would kill for those tickets… How did you _get_ those?!"

Yang gave her an odd look. "Ruby… you _do_ know you're marrying one of the most influential people in all of Remnant… right? Even more so in Atlas? All I had to do was drop a few names, call in a few favors, put in a few numbers from your credit card…" she mumbled the last part out before looking brightly at her sister. "So yeah! Are we going to wait in this crummy but really luxurious airship for the entire night… or are we going to check that expo out?"

Ruby looked absolutely torn. "But… Weiss?"

"Weiss and everybody back at Vale," she paused to give Jaune a look, "will not find out because we'll be back by the time we promised. At most, we'll be late by an hour or two, no more than that. And," her face grew pained before she steeled herself and gave Ruby an utterly serious look. "If shit hits the fan and they find out… I promise to take all of the responsibility and take it up with Ice Queen."

The younger Huntress looked down in thought, clearly thinking it over. "… _All_ of it?"

"All of it." Yang replied firmly.

Ruby pulled out her scroll and quickly opened up the recording system. Yang gave her a look.

"Seriously?"

"Weiss told me I had to have audio proof after last time." She shrugged.

Yang groaned but nodded at the memory of Ruby's 21st birthday. "Fair enough." She begrudgingly repeated her promise for Ruby to record before turning to Jaune. "Well? Are you coming with?"

Jaune ran a hand through his hair and sighed before turning to look at Ruby. "What do you think?"

Ruby gave him a grin and a shrug. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to go. Besides, we'll make it back on time just like Yang said. And I don't think Pyrrha would mind."

Jaune flashed her a toothy grin before nodding. "Then count me in. What's the worst that could happen?"

Yang brightened up and clapped a hand on both of their shoulders. "Awesome!"

"'Oh gosh, Sun. Will you be coming with us?' Why of course! No need to beg me any further, my fellow comrades!" Sun voiced from behind the three.

Ruby laughed and shot Sun a grin. "Of course you're coming along. We wouldn't leave you behind. And Yang has enough tickets, right?"

"Yup. I was thinking about inviting Pyrrha and Blake, but since they couldn't make it," she shrugged. "It worked out."

Sun peered at Yang with wide, hopeful eyes. "Yang... you'd give me one? Even after I told you to suck _eight_ dicks?"

Yang shot him a tired look. "Yes Sun. Even after that dick sucking debate."

Sun shot up from his chair and moved closer to the three as if ushering them in for a group hug. "Haha, you're the best, pal! What was I thinking, you sucking dick? If anything it'd be you and Blake li-"

" _Hello this is your Captain speaking. We are currently at 10,000ft above sea level and are only fifteen minutes away from landing in Atlas airport_." The pilot's voice suddenly cut of Sun's self-destructive sentence. " _Please sit down and put on your seatbelts as we prepare for landing."_

Yang gave Sun a look, knowing exactly where the other had been going but decided for the good of the group she would drop it. For now.

"Just take your damn ticket and sit down." She sighed before handing the rest out and taking a seat across Ruby and Jaune's. Sun moved to sit beside her and took the seat with the passenger window.

"Oh, I just realized something." All three turned to look at Sun curiously. "We're Team RAYS."

"What do you mean RAYS?" Jaune asked.

"Well. There's four of us and our teammates aren't here. So… Team RAYS. I wanted to be the leader but, you know, it's Ruby's night." He winked at her. She grinned weakly.

"Uh, thanks? I think…"

Yang suddenly grinned at the chance. "I guess you could say we're going to _RAYS_ the roof in Atlas, eh?"

Everyone groaned. No one was spared.

"But will our adventure in Atlas _RAYS_ to our expectations?"

"Oh my god."

"God damn it-"

"I didn't come on this trip for this."

"Man you guys. But what about our pilot? You know, I think he's been pretty good. Maybe he could get a… _RAYS?"_

Ruby buried her face in her hands. Jaune looked physically pained. Sun sat and stared blankly out his window, contemplating the demise he had brought upon the group.

Yang took in the soul crushing agony with relish. This is what she lived for.

The airship neared the airport of the snowy kingdom, bringing the four of them closer to a night they'll never forget.

"…By the way Yang…"

"Hmm?"

"…Did you give me more of the cough syrup than was recommended just to knock me out?"

"I like to stay in the present, Rubes. Not dwell in the past."

-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

 **Writing this was a pain at first, cause I was a bit stuck. Thankfully, I got unstuck. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Oh yeah, the scene with the whole dick sucking comes from Roosterteeth's "Ten Little Roosters" which you can see on youtube and SHOULD see if you haven't seen it and if you like RWBY. So yeah, if you have any comments, complaints or whatever leave it in a review. UNTIL…WHENEVER I UPDATE AGAIN.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ayup. So it's been about uh… six months? Hahaha... I literally have no excuses. I was contemplating starting an important paper for class when a friendly neighborhood SpiderMonkey877 decided to drop by and leave a nice review. So instead of writing up said very important paper, I decided to procrastinate it by finally starting on chapter 3 of… whatever this is! So yeah, thanks for the kind reviews guys.**

 **Also quick note. I tried a slightly different writing style (I think) than chapter 2 (I don't know what happened in chapter 2) and I'm curious as to whether the people who read this enjoy it more than chapter 2's style or what. Basically I tried being less over the top while still keeping the humor. So if you guys could kindly let me know if you like it or not (and make me cry but that's okay cause I'll just do it in the shower so no one can hear me sob) that'd be great! Be reassured though that what I have planned for these four is… yeah. They'll have one hell of a night.**

 **-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-**

 **2 Days before the Wedding – 12:03 A.M.**

"You know… I'm pretty sure booking the penthouse suite for our stay here wasn't part of the plan," Ruby muttered as she peered over the balcony. She could agree that Atlas' night life painted a beautiful view before her with its spiraling buildings and vibrant lights. What she couldn't agree on was spending a ridiculous amount of lien just to have this room for a few hours at most.

"So the plan got a little altered. There's nothing wrong with a bit of spontaneous fun." Yang leaned back against the sturdy railing and grinned at her younger sister. "Besides, you seriously wanted to hole up in some sleazy hotel for your bachelorette party? Trust me when I say those sheets are seriously unsanitary, Rubes."

Ruby ignored the train of thought that would lead into plausible reasons for unsanitary hotel bed sheets. Some things were just better of not being known. She frowned. "It wasn't a sleazy hotel, Yang. It was perfectly reasonable instead of," she wordlessly gestured towards the open door leading into the balcony, the inside of the suite looking ridiculously expensive, "… _this_. We have an aquarium in there, Yang. An aquarium."

"Okay. That fish tank _is_ a bit too much, I'll give you that." Yang agreed with a sheepish chuckle before putting an arm around the brunette's shoulder. "But hey! You're practically marrying into royalty-" she ignored Ruby's well predicted and equally exasperated ' _Yang_ ', "-and it's not bad to splurge a bit here or there. I'm pretty sure Weiss wouldn't mind either." Well, Yang definitely knew Weiss wouldn't mind Ruby spending money on stuff like this. It was the whole 'kidnapping-her-fiancé-days-before-the-wedding-to-another-continent part of this that Yang wasn't so sure about. Probably. What Weiss didn't know wouldn't hurt Yang. And she'd like to keep it that way.

Ruby groaned, not for the first time hearing that line. "Just because Weiss' bank account is your recurring wet dream it doesn't make it right to use her money like that."

"Hey! We both know a certain Faunus teammate holds that top spot. Especially the one where-"

"I really, _really_ don't need to know Yang."

A low whistle was heard as Jaune stepped out into the balcony, eyes still taking in the suite and sights with awe. "I feel like I'd be in debt forever if I broke anything in here," the blonde half muttered as he walked towards the sisters.

Ruby and Yang shared a grin. "No kidding. Where's Sun?" Ruby asked.

Jaune shrugged. "He said something about getting a drink real quick." The blonde team leader looked a bit nervous as he pulled something out from his pocket. "Actually Ruby… I wanted to ask you something important."

He held a black velvet box in his hand.

Ruby blinked.

Yang snorted. "I think you're a bit late to the party there, Jaune."

Jaune groaned at the obvious joke. "You know that's not what I mean Yang." He turned to Ruby and smiled sheepishly. "I was hoping to propose to Pyrrha during your after party for the wedding, if you'd let me."

"Of course!" Ruby laughed brightly and moved to give her fellow leader a hug. "Let me be the first to say congratulations, Jaune! You know she'll definitely say yes."

Yang grinned and patted Jaune's back, just as happy for her friend. "There's no way she'd turn you down. Not after the huge investment she's put into finally getting through your thick, oblivious skull." Ruby chuckled at Jaune's sputtered reply.

"H-Hey! So I may have been a bit…blind-"

"A bit, he says."

"Try being a full on bat."

"With hearing issues."

"- _but_ I eventually got it. Besides it's not like you've got any room to talk, Ruby." He muttered, remembering the clearly oblivious Ruby Rose and the ever increasingly frustrated heiress as they danced around each other in their first and second year of Beacon. Their friends had watched with increasing amusement, betting on whether Ruby would notice first or if Weiss would finally snap. Halfway through their second year the bet had finally ended with a heated kiss, the heiress' breathless ' _You are positively_ insufferable _, Ruby Rose_ ', and an utterly red, stuttering mess that was Team RWBY's leader.

"He's got you there."

"Point taken."

Jaune smiled. "But seriously, thank you both. I guess I'm just really nervous and-"

"Who's nervous?" A cheerful voice behind Jaune asked before Sun stepped out into the balcony, four empty shot glasses in hand. The Faunus glanced down and noticed the box, a smirk quickly forming on his face. "Oh. I _really_ hate to let you down like this, Jaune. But I just don't think you're my type-"

"Save it." Jaune sighed at the expected reaction, ignoring the not so quiet snickering coming from Ruby and Yang. "I was just asking Ruby if I could get the go ahead to ask Pyrrha during the after party," he explained.

Sun's laugh was warm as he patted his fellow blonde's back with his free hand. "I figured. Congratulations buddy!" He handed Jaune the shot glass with a mischievous grin before doing the same for Ruby and Yang. "Actually this is perfect. I wanted to give little Red here a toast!"

"Alcohol?" Ruby asked, eyeing the dubious looking flask as Sun pulled it out from his back pocket and started to pour a generous amount into each of their glass. "I'm not so sure about this, Sun. Remember what happened last time?"

Everyone remembered Ruby's twenty-first birthday.

Everyone.

But no one more so than Weiss.

Yang, Jaune, and Sun shivered.

"No one can forget that, Ruby. Trust me," Yang muttered the last part out before saying much louder, "But this time it's just one shot, okay? What's a bachelorette party without at least one drink?"

"Yeah. It'll only be one and I made sure to put less in yours." Sun grinned.

Ruby eyed her glass dubiously. "Well…"

"Hey, you seriously think a little shot would knock me out?" Yang raised an eyebrow. "I'll totally keep you in line if I need to. Girl Scout's honor." She placed a hand over her chest with a solemn look.

"You were never in the Girl Scouts, Yang." Ruby deadpanned.

"Huntress' honor." Yang replied without missing a beat.

Ruby sighed before shrugging. "Might as well. We better make it quick though. Ironwood's Private Weapon Expo should be starting soon." Ruby didn't know exactly why Ironwood thought it'd be a good idea to have the Expo start so late, but then again… it _was_ a secret event.

Sun cheered as they gathered around, holding the shot glass up and began his quite eloquent – in his words – speech.

"A toast! To our favorite team leader! After me, of course." He gave Jaune a consoling look. "Sorry Jaune." Jaune shrugged, entertained more than anything as he gestured for the other to go on. "Our precious little Red, the fearless leader of Team RWBY, vanquisher of monstrous Grimm and delicious sweets alike… will be getting married! To our resident Ice Queen, Weiss Schnee!"

Yang gasped and turned to an obviously amused and grinning Ruby. "Really? Since when?!"

"Yang! Stop stealing my thunder damn it!" Sun whined as the sisters snickered before continuing with his speech. "Anyways… she has done what no other in the land could ever dream to accomplish. She has melted the golden heart encased within the thickest layers of ice!"

Yang _ooo_ 'ed appropriately as Ruby and Jaune laughed.

Sun glared at the blonde brawler. "You fucking suck." Yang smirked and motioned for him to continue.

"Since Yang is a pile of dicks that can't appreciate an amazing speech, I'll just speed it along. Weiss became hella gay for Ruby and Ruby was hella gay for Weiss before she even _knew_ she was hella gay and they gave us fucking heart palpitations when they _finally_ fucking got together- also, Ruby. I had to steal bananas for like, a month, with the money I lost on you." He pointed at the brunette accusingly.

Ruby shrugged, grinning sheepishly. "Never bet against a Schnee? Besides, didn't you always steal those regardless?"

"…Fair enough. We wish you the utter best for your marriage with Weiss and all that sentimental crap," he grinned and raised his shot glass further. "To a life full of happiness for you both and to more getaway trips to fancy penthouses in Atlas!" The others laughed before raising their own shot glass to drink.

And immediately coughed at the horrible tasting alcohol.

"That was brutal," Ruby grimaced, throat burning at the taste.

Yang looked at Sun who was eyeing his flask with an annoyed frown. "Seriously monkey boy? I figured you'd have better taste than this. That tasted awful," she shuddered.

"Hey, it was on sale! I figured I lucked out." Sun protested.

Jaune wiped at his mouth with a groan. "What brand is it?"

The monkey Faunus shrugged. "Don't know. The dude who sold it to me was pretty eager on dropping the price. He was only selling the one flask, though."

Ruby, Yang, and Jaune stared.

"W-Wait-" Ruby began, already feeling something stir deep within her. From the looks of it, the others were feeling it as well. "I-I don't understand. What do you-"

After that, everything was a blur.

 **-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—**

 **2 Days before the Wedding – Time: ?**

…

" _You're… you're the only one for me, Honey Spice!"_

…

" _Too many petals Ruby! Too many petals!" "No keep going! MORE PETALS!"_

…

" _Oh! So it's because I'm a Faunus huh? You… you Faunus haters!"_

…

" _She's trying to steal our thunder! GET HER-"_

…

" _Yeah… let's hogtie her before we lose another tooth." "I don't even have dental you little bitch!"_

…

" _Hehe, now I guess we match. We're like- we're like sisters… but_ closer _than sisters." "Yang!"_

…

" _Well, what do we do with it…?"_

…

 **-o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o-**

 **2 Days before the Wedding – 12:03 P.M.**

Everything hurt.

Jaune wondered if the spinning room was a feature every penthouse suite normally had.

And then he stopped trying to think because- " _Ow_." Thinking hurt.

He whimpered pathetically from his spot on the couch, the bright light from the balcony windows stabbing into his eyelids like some sick form of physical torture. Between this and the room spinning, he didn't know which one was worse.

"Sun… turn the spinning off…"

The spinning. Definitely the spinning.

The room remained utterly silent.

Jaune groaned and turned his back to the couch, almost falling in the process. The hunter weakly opened his eyes despite the pain and took in the sight before him.

"Oh."

Jaune shakily rose from the couch, eyes widening with every moment that passed.

"No."

The hotel room was a complete and utter wreck.

"No no no no no-"

The _very_ expensive hotel room with _very_ expensive furniture was a complete and utter wreck. Furniture of all sorts were broken, spilled on, or piled up in a questionable manner. Glass littered the floor along with all forms of snack foods and cups. The mattresses from their beds were balanced dangerously over the balcony railing, somehow not falling despite every heart-stopping wobble caused by the wind.

They were fucked.

They were beyond fucked.

Jaune dragged his feet forward and stumbled across what used to be a pristine hotel room. He didn't notice how the sleeves of his dress shirt were completely torn off. He didn't notice how a certain monkey Faunus was somehow sleeping inside the now empty fish tank on top of the counter. He only noticed the soul crushing realization that he'd be living his entire life in debt.

As Jaune continued to shuffle forward in a daze around the room, a low groan came from the blonde in the fish tank.

"Why… why does it feel like my face made out with an Ursa?" Sun groggily asked, a hand reaching up to cradle his painfully pulsing jaw.

A few moments passed as he tried getting his bearings.

"….and why am I in a fish tank?"

Sun decided to ignore his sleeping arrangements for the moment and chose to somehow crawl out of the tank instead. "Where did the fish even end up?" he mumbled to himself as he finally stumbled onto the floor, head rising to finally look around the room for his friends.

"Shit."

His tail drooped lifelessly.

"That must have been one hell of a party…"

Jaune blinked. He turned to face Sun.

"Okay. So we wrecked the place. No biggie." Sun tried to plaster on a grin.

Jaune stared.

"We can totally fix this. We just have to… get some tape and stuff, you know?" Sun's smile widened, his jaw aching from the pain it caused. But right now he couldn't focus on the pain on his mouth or why he ended up sleeping in a fish tank. No. They had to quickly fix this room before the hotel staff found them. They could do it. Probably.

Jaune pointed at the painfully smiling Faunus.

"Your tooth is missing."

"And sure, it _may_ look a bit bad right now but trust me when I say-" Sun froze. "…W-What?"

"Your tooth." Jaune blinked. "It's missing."

Sun raised a shaking hand over his teeth. Where one of his upper front teeth used to be, a now empty space remained.

His front tooth was missing.

A terrified scream.

"What the fuck?"

"Sun."

"My tooth! What happened to my tooth?!"

"Sun."

"I can't sign posters of me like this! What will my fans think?"

"…Sun."

"Jaune! You gotta help me find my tooth man… I think I can put it back in if I use enough glue-"

"Sun!"

"What?! Can't you see I'm having a crisis here?" Sun cried out, arms gesturing madly at his mouth.

Jaune rubbed his face. His migraine was getting worse. "Where's Ruby and Yang?"

Sun paused. He looked around the room.

"Don't know. Can't see them."

His eyes widened.

"Do… do you think they ran off with my tooth?"

"I doubt that."

An annoyed groan suddenly came from behind the couch.

"Can the both of you just… shut up? For like, one minute?" Yang's voice called out groggily.

"Yang!" Both hunters cried out before peering over the couch.

The blonde brawler was lying face down on the floor, the leather jacket she had donned last night missing. Yang refused to move. Moving meant using her brain and using her brain would bring more pain. Seeing as how her head felt like it was split in two, she reasoned she'd stay put. This floor was perfect anyways. It was rich people floor, so you could tell it was way more comfortable. Yup. She could just stay here for the rest of her life and just… not move.

"Shut up," she grumbled, trying to figure out how she'd get food if she remained like this forever. It would be fine. She had Ruby. Good, loveable Ruby who would bring her older sister snacks and wouldn't let her starve. She could make this work.

"Yang!" Sun whispered loudly, peering down at the huntress from his spot on the couch. "Yang do you have my tooth?"

She didn't even know where to start on that topic.

Yang didn't bother to respond.

"Yang this is serious!" Sun hissed, eyes wide with panic. He could feel the whoosh of air pass through the gap in his teeth every time he talked. "If I don't have my tooth, I won't be the top hotty in Team SSSN anymore! Who's gonna take my spot? Neptune? Sage? _Scarlet_?"

"Not my problem." Yang sighed, reaching up to rub her face tiredly at Sun's insistent talking. Her shirt rose up slightly, revealing the tan skin of her lower back. "I'm not gonna move until the next century so go harass someone else with your tooth ache. You're driving me dental." She chuckled weakly. Splitting headache or not, she still had it.

Sun grumbled and backed away from the couch, muttering something about using the bathroom. Jaune stared down at Yang's lower back.

"Hey Yang?"

"Hmm?"

"When did you get a tattoo?"

"…"

Yang rose slowly from her spot on the floor. She turned and faced the puzzled blonde.

"Arc. If you're lying… start running."

"Uh…" Jaune raised his hands slowly and nervously backed away. The blonde brawler's eyes had flashed red for just a second.

Yang stiffly walked towards one of mirrors within the room, ignoring the complete mess the suite was in. Right now, she only had one thing in mind. One purpose.

As soon as she neared the full sized mirror she turned and lifted her shirt enough to see most of her back, dreading what she would find.

A shrill scream could be heard from the bathroom that was immediately followed by loud and aggressive squealing.

"WHY IS THERE A BOARBATUSK IN THE BATHROOM?!"

Jaune's eyes widened, gapping as he watched Sun slam the bathroom door shut just in time, keeping the rampaging Grimm from mauling them all. The Boarbatusk squealed angrily from within the other room and rammed its tusks against the sturdy door. Sun slammed his back against the door to ensure it didn't break out.

Jaune sat down heavily on the couch, hands covering his eyes from what was clearly a nightmare. "Pyrrha, if you can hear me… please wake me up now."

"Dudes!" Sun cried out, arms still spread out as he kept the door firmly in place despite the squealing Boarbatusk's relentless slamming. "What the hell happened last night?!"

"Please wake me up, Pyrrha. _Please_. I promise I won't drink out of the milk carton ever again." Jaune muttered under his breath, hands still firmly covering his eyes. If he didn't see it, it meant it wasn't real.

Any moment now. She'd wake him up and then-

The Grimm's squealing got louder.

"Hey, I could really use some help here! Yang?"

Yang stared blankly at the mirror, a tattoo of Neo's winking face smirking back at her from her lower back, the words 'I Scream Bitch' in bolded cursive underneath.

"H-Hey guys! I seriously don't know if this door will be able to keep this thing in there… where's Ruby?"

-he would see Pyrrha's smiling face because there was just no way this was happening and in _Atlas_ of all places.

Yang continued to stare at Neo's smirking face. If she stared at it long enough, then surely, surely it would disappear. It had to be an illusion. That's what Neo's semblance was, after all. This was all a perfectly explainable illusion.

The tattoo remained firmly in place.

Yang's hair lit up in flames

"There's a fucking _Grimm_ in our bathroom! Can either one of you just help me-" Sun's eyes widened with shock and didn't get to finish, dodging to the side suddenly and away from the door.

An expensive wooden dresser crashed right against the door where Sun had just been, effectively blocking it with its heavy weight. The Boarbatusk squealed almost sadly.

Sun and Jaune gapped at Yang, the one who had thrown it.

The blonde brawler's hair glowed from the flames that licked her locks. She dropped her shirt, covering the atrocity that was her tattoo from view. If she stared at it any longer, Yang was sure she'd add blowing up hotels next to blowing up night clubs in her resume.

"…Okay." Yang turned to face them. Her eyes were crimson. "Where's Ruby?"


End file.
